Sequence of Events - Alison's Disappearance
Alison DiLaurentis's Disappearance - Chronology of Events on July, August, September 1 and September 2 of 2009. This is a list of events leading up to the disappearance of Alison DiLaurentis. A majority of the following took place before and within the first episode, "Pilot" (offscreen). Video No copyright infringement intended: Before Unknown Dates in July Alison left Rosewood and was presumed by everyone that she went to her Grandmother's in Georgia but she was actually investigating A, but she probably went to her Grandmother's briefly (so if anybody asks her Grandma, she can support her being there) as she spent time with Tippi. (Jessica told Hanna, "Turn of the Shoe") She was actually in Cape May, New Jersey and not at her Grandma's for the summer as told by CeCe. There she met this boy commonly known as "the Beach Hottie" or currently "Board Shorts" and they had a sexual relationship with each other. (The Liars, discovery in Ali's notebook, "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno"). While CeCe and Ali was in Cape May, Detective Wilden and Melissa were also there. Wilden was on vacation with some friends while CeCe only told Emily that Melissa was there (but since CeCe was Red Coat this might be false). Ali taught she was pregnant and went to CeCe (Flashback, "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno") but it was actually a false alarm (Mona told Spencer, "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?"). As the summer was ending she secretly went to Rosewood again to track down A. Unknown Dates in August Alison and A sent messages to each other using the Rosewood Observer's Classified Ads, this was going on for a month before A arranged for them to meet in Brookhaven on Labor Day Morning. (Spencer's discovery in newspapers, "If These Dolls Could Talk"). She went to South Carolina during the last week of August and went to Hilton Head. During (September 1) Morning Alison went to Hilton Head with Ian in order to focus her mind off of "A". She was staying in the same room with him, when she overhears a conversation between Melissa and Ian. Melissa tells Ian she knows Alison in the room, and tells her he cant see her again. Ian tells Melissa Alison means nothing to her. Alison notices Ian's videos and notices the Jenna and Toby video. She makes a copy of the videos and leaves to meet Jenna. Alison visits Jenna at the hospital and shows Jenna a video of her and Toby together and blackmails Jenna into keeping "The Jenna Thing" a secret, stating that if Jenna ever returned to Rosewood,or send her another text Alison would bury her. Alison tells Jenna that the video will be kept "under lock and key." Alison walks out and gets a text from "A", stating they will kill her tonight. Alison realizes Jenna is not "A".(Flashback, "For Whom the Bell Tolls", "A is for Answers") Sometime before visiting Emily later in the day (presumably on her way back home), she bought a storage locker, into which she deposited a flash drive containing Ian Thomas' creepy/pervy videos, including the video of Jenna and Toby, inside one of her old lunch boxes. (presumed from "Monsters in the End") Alison returns home, pulling up in a taxi, and is greeted by the girls after "supposedly" returning by bus from her summer vacation at her grandma's house in Georgia. She is beautifully tanned, but also complains that her arms are sore. Spencer sees a Hilton Head resort tag on Alison's luggage. After Spencer asks her about Hilton Head being in South Carolina, Alison responds, "Why so many questions?" Alison seems excited, saying she can't spill every detail and to "wait for it." (Flashback, "Salt Meets Wound") Alison after returning home then visits Emily and gives her a snow globe: a key to said storage locker (with the label) is hidden inside of it. Alison tells Emily to keep it safe because it's "a lot more valuable than it looks." Alison tells Emily she needs to go because she has "a prior engagement" (she probably met Board Shorts in order to tell him about her supposed pregnancy) but that she will meet up with the girls later. (Flashback, "Monsters in the End"). Alison then leaves Emily's house. Alison has dinner with her family before the sleepover. (Mentioned by Aria in "Never Letting Go") Alison goes into her bedroom, and notices a gift from her mother. It is the infamous Yellow Blouse. Alison puts it on, and turns around. She sees written on her mirror in Jungle Red lipstick: "I'm everywhere. And soon, you'll be nowhere. -A". Alison is about to leave to the sleepover, when her mother tells her she cannot go out. Mrs.D tells Alison she knows things about Spencer's family. Mrs. DiLaurentis returns to her urgent phone call, and Alison sneaks some of her mom's pills. Alison leaves when her mom's not looking. (flashbacks, A is for Answers Evening Alison arrives at Spencer's barn, purposefully scaring the other four girls in process, before proceeding to hang out at their sleepover party. Ali drugs the girls to see whether they are A or not. Sometime later in the night, the girls, except presumably Alison and Spencer, all fall asleep drunk. (Scenes, "Pilot") Alison meets up with Toby. According to him, he and Alison met outside of Spencer's barn, and Alison borrowed his sweater because it was cold. Toby claims they met so Alison could help him be free of Jenna's manipulations, even though it is shown in Seasons 3 and 4 that Toby and Alison did not get along. When they part, Toby sees Alison get into a car with Ezra, and she is still wearing Toby's sweater. (Scene, "Keep Your Friends Close," Toby to Emily). Ali gets in the car with Ezra. Ezra is mad because Alison lied about her age. Alisons bracelet falls off, and she puts it on the other wrist. Ezra leaves, and tells Alison this is goodye. (Flashback, "A is for Answers") Alison meets with Ian at The Kissing Rock, where they make a makeout-tape. Alison teases Ian, "I know you want to kiss me." Ian replies, "Come closer." A struggle appears to occur, and the camera falls to the ground, losing focus on the other two. Then, Alison's hand falls into view of the camera; her hand grabs onto some leaves and dirt, before going limp. Alison giggles and gets up. Ian kisses her. After the video, Alison threatens Ian with the videos, and to stop threatening her. Ian warns her not to tell anyone, or else people will get hurt and storms off. (Scene with video that "A" sent, "Know Your Frenemies") (flashbacks, A is for Answers) Alison goes back to the barn. All the girls are asleep...except for Spencer. Spencer stares at Ali and says "I've been waiting for you". Alison and Spencer go into the house and argue. Alison pressures Spencer to tell Melissa about her and Ian, or she will. Spencer says to Alison that she is sick of her games. Spencer says, "You are dead to me already". Alison then leaves with Spencer angry trying to go upstairs but Spencer decides to go outside instead of her room. Someone takes a picture of Alison in front of Spencer's barn, with Spencer's shadow in the shot. (Flashback, "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again") CeCe arrived to Alisons house for unknown reasons. she witnessed a fight between Ali and Spencer. , Mrs. DiLaurentis also saw the fight and paid CeCe to not tell anybody. (Spencer's discovery in Ezra's research, "She's Come Undone"). Spencer follows Alison, telling her that their conversation isn't over but Alison says it is and so are they. Spencer yells at her to stop walking, and she grabs a nearby shovel. Alison looks at her, a bit frightened and tells her to put the shovel down before she hurts herself. (Flashback, "She's Come Undone"). She tries to attack Ali but collapses, Spencer's ADHD pills falls out of her pocket and gets picked up by Ali. Spencer then begged Ali to not tell anyone. Ali agreed, and tells her not to take the pills anymore. Alison sends Spencer back to the barn to sleep. (flashbacks, A is for Answers) Sometime, presumably after Alison and Ian's encounter at the Kissing Rock, Ian arrives at Ali's house before Ali can get home, and he meets up with Garrett Reynolds and Jenna Marshall who are gathered in Alison's bedroom and looking for N.A.T. Club videos that she had stolen from them ("The Blond Leading the Blind"). While searching, Melissa arrives furious and looking for Alison. Garrett and Jenna leave Ian and Melissa alone, and exit the house into the DiLaurentis backyard. Alison confronts them, and reminds Jenna of the promise she made if she ever came back to Rosewood. Jenna tries to attack Alison, and a small fight breaks out. Alison pushes Jenna who falls over a lawn chair. Jenna grabs a nearby field hockey stick that belonged to Spencer, and goes for Alison. Garrett grabs the stick from Jenna. He raises his eyebrows in confirmation to Alison, who slightly nods and he proceeds to pretend killing Alison with the field hockey stick, but was really hitting the tree. Jenna asks if she's dead, and Garrett says he took care of it and the two then run away. A little bit later, Garrett comes back to see if Alison is okay, and is surprised to see her talking to Byron Montgomery, Aria's father. Alison says "If you don't pay for your mistakes, how do you become a better person"? Byron replies back "You say all these grown-up things, yet you're still a child". Alison smirks and says "You know what I'm capable of". Garrett makes a noise and the conversation is interrupted. He runs off leaving Alison and Byron looking on to see who was there. (Flashbacks, "This Is A Dark Ride") After Garrett left the scene, Byron continues their conversation, telling Ali that he didn't bring any money. Alison threatens Byron, and he responds by bringing up that if Alison tells Ella it will really hurt Aria, and he doesn't believe she is that horrible of a person. Alison retorts by saying that he clearly doesn't know her that well then. Byron begins to walk away, and Alison threatens him again saying it's his last chance to save himself. Byron turns while he is leaving and replies, "Yes it is." presumably meaning he was going to tell Ella himself. Alison screams back "You made your bed Mr. Montgomery," Byron turns back and sees Melissa Hastings coming out from the DiLaurentis's back door on the phone with someone. She seems distressed, and says into the phone "What do I have to do, call 911 to get your attention?" (probably talking to CeCe Drake) Byron takes notice, then turns and leaves. (Flashback, "Misery Loves Company") Presumably after Melissa walked out on the DiLaurentis porch, she sees CeCe and talks to her, begging her to talk to Alison. (CeCe told Emily, "Hot Water") (CeCe is on The "A" Team, meaning she could of lied about this) Jason DiLaurentis stumbles out onto his porch, drunk and high. After stumbling down the steps and attempting to drink from a garden hose, he sees Melissa and CeCe talking about something seemingly important and CeCe is seen wearing a similar outfit to the one Alison was wearing at the time (yellow top, dark skinny jeans). After witnessing this, Jason collapses in a lawn chair and passes out again. (Flashback, "What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted") (This is unreliable because Jason was high and drunk that night). Alison waits in the barn, staring at her friends sleeping. She waits for a text from "A". She does not get one. (Flashback, A is for Answers). Alison goes home, thinking shes won because "A" didn't try to kill her. She sees her angry mother in the window. Suddenly, her moms anger turns into terror. Alison is hit behind the head with a rock. The bloody rock falls to the floor. Alisons mom covers her mouth in horror. Alison's mom burys Ali, thinking she is dead. She is screaming to the person that did it, "What have you done?! What have you done"?!. Alison attempts to tell her mom she is alive, but cannot move. (Flashback, A is for Answers) Her hand is seen poking out of the ground attempting to get out. Carla Grunwald has a bad feeling (this could be a vision) and goes to Alison's backyard, only to find Alison's hand. She pulls Alison's hand out of the ground, revealing Alison is indeed alive and was not killed. Mrs. Grunwald drives Alison to a hospital, but Alison ran away when she wasn't looking. (Flashbacks, "This Is A Dark Ride," "A DAngerous GAme," and "Now You See Me, Now You Don't") Presumably after Ali escaped her demise, Melissa and presumably CeCe saw probably A with the "other girl". She is hit in the back of the head with a shovel by an him/her, possibly in an ambush or attempt to get away from him/her, and then buried alivein Alison's place. (CeCe told Gabriel while Melissa told Peter, "A is for Answers") Aria, Hanna, and Emily wake up to find Alison and Spencer gone. Spencer then appears and says she has looked everywhere but cannot find Alison and that she thinks she heard a scream. (Scene, "Pilot") After Ali ran away from Mrs. Grunwald, a car pulls up. It is Mona Vanderwaal. She takes Ali to the Lost Woods Resort, and cleans her wounds. She tells Ali that she needs to fake her death, in order for "A" to leave her alone. Alison is seen sleeping. Next door, we see Mona in her "A" lair. She was Alison's "A" but not the A who texted her about killing her becuase Mona didn't kill Ali. (flashbacks, A is for Answers) After (September 2) Mona helps disguise Alison with a black wig and clothes so she can diaper. Alison gives Mona tips on how to be the person she wants to be. Alison gets in her car, and sees Mona staring at her. Alison smiles and leaves. Mona stands there, with an eerie smile on her face. (Flashback, A is for Answers) Unknown Parts *Garrett and Jenna leave Ian and Melissa alone, and exit the house into the DiLaurentis backyard. Then after Ali and Byron's conversation Byron see's Melissa come out talking to someone - What happened to Ian after Melissa comes out? And who was Melissa talking to on the phone? *Alison was revealed to be alive. - Who died in her place? Who hit her with the rock? *Someone was dressed like Alison'''- Who was it? Why was CeCe at the DiLaurentis house?''' Navigational Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4